


Sunglasses at night

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindness, Community: 14valentines, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People leave her the fuck alone when she wants them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunglasses at night

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Corey Hart. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/14valentines/profile)[**14valentines**](http://community.livejournal.com/14valentines/). Spoilers for 401.

She was in the hospital for a long time.

It turns out there's no good cover story for having your eyes burned out by a fucking angel. Being brought to the hospital by a red-neck who only drops in for a few minutes every day didn't help her case much, either. She hadn't said _I don't know how_ three times before she could tell the nurses stopped believing her. She couldn't figure, from their leading questions, if they thought she was a druggie or an abuse victim, but no one from law enforcement came to talk to her, so she figured it didn't much matter. It would be bad for her, either way.

That was how she kept herself busy, those first few days: keeping people from nosing around. She usually stayed in the receiving business, and didn't dabble in telepathy or telekinesis or any of the other shit outside her specialty, but this was different. She was blind; she was bored. She'd been able to suggest things to people before, though, sometimes when she wanted it badly enough. There needed to be some sense of desperation for it to work in the past — convincing her parents to let her go to Poison concert, no; convincing them she'd just been getting a glass of water from the kitchen when they caught her sneaking back in from the show, yes — but hell, she was desperate enough now.

The business side of her business was strictly above the table, because your basic fortune-tellings and séances all came with receipts, but some of the other stuff didn't. In her experience, nothing helped along a tax evasion investigation quite like accusations of occult activity, and she didn't need to tell the future to know she couldn't keep dodging the IRS forever. She suggested shit all day long, freak accident but not freak enough to investigate, and no one bothered her.

In the beginning, when she'd first started trying to control what she could do, she needed to keep her eyes closed in order to get anything done. _Everything_ had been a distraction, even the play of light over her closed eyelids. It had been like having a migraine, which sometimes she got for real after she worked, and eventually she'd started dosing herself up with extra-strength Excedrin and a blindfold before she began.

So it wasn't a huge deal, now, to work in the dark. It wasn't as easy as she remembered it being in some movies, but the PT guy said her other senses would become more sensitive in response to losing her sight. She'd made a crack about maybe he wanted to see just how sensitive she really was, but eventually she realized that it was true. She could still _see_ in her favorite way, the most important way, and by the time she was out of the hospital she could do that better than ever.


End file.
